


Coming Over Like Mist Becoming Rain

by universe



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, Gentle Sex, Love, Porn Battle, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-30
Updated: 2009-06-30
Packaged: 2017-10-10 11:25:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universe/pseuds/universe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>It is in the quiet times of the night that they meet.</i> Theirs is a tale of love and hope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Over Like Mist Becoming Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the second BSG Pornbattle at livejournal, for the prompts _night_, _hope_, _whispers_ and _while the children are asleep_.

It is in the quiet times of the night that they meet in the safety of his quarters, silent whispers and broken cries the only indication of what they're doing.

He is always the patient one, calm, in control. She isn't, doesn't have to be, because she knows he will catch her, and that knowledge alone grounds her during the days.

Only in the dark, hidden by the shadows of the low, artificial light, do they shed their clothes and, along with them, their responsibilities, their burdens. He touches her reverently at first, but then her passion always ignites his own. It is like a spark, a catalyst they both need to let go, to _feel_. They can be people around each other, not just offices. They can be fallible, _human_.

When he joins his body with hers, it is never urgent, never rushed, because they know they have all night. It is tender, loving, a reprieve from their daily routine of violence and death.

He knows her body now, knows just where to touch to make her gasp and moan. Knows _exactly_ how to take her apart and make her shudder around him. He even knows how to make her scream, even though he never does, their silence a concession to too thin curtains and marine guards outside the hatches. (There's freedom and there's _this_, but for now, they'll take what they can get.)

As they find release (together, always together), he kisses her; it's deep and long and languid. It speaks of hope and love and _someday soon, I promise_.

It is in each other that they find peace.


End file.
